Hoenn: The End
by Ochako
Summary: Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, just like the stars that flashed across the inky night sky in the blink of an eye, only to disappear into the dark void. Just like those stars, they would never be seen again, but would be remembered forever.


**_Since I'm not all too fond of the protagonists' English names, I decided to go with the protagonist and rival's Japanese names (Haruka/Y_ūki)_, instead, which I believe are much better. If you disagree, be my guest and have some Rooibos tea._**

**_I am not affiliated to Pokémon in ANY way. I just love it._**

* * *

><p>"Here we are on Route 103 again! Wow, it's so nostalgic, you know?" Her eyes scavenged through the tall grass for something she knew well enough, a warm smile lighting up her face when she found it. "Remember that pond? This is where we first battled, isn't it?"<p>

All Yūki could do was nod in response to her remembrance, not entirely sure of where this one-sided conversation was heading. Although, of course, he had a hunch, considering how corny his rival's, and best friend's, actions could be.

For a moment, Sapphire went completely silent, disappearing into her memories, and all that could be heard was the soothing pitter-patter of the rainfall hitting the large leaves of the treetops and bushes around them, merging with the pitch-black water in the small pond, reflecting the young brunette's harmonic face.

"... Yūki! Could you do something for me?" The hesitation, cautiousness even, warned that her confidence was waning, that she herself felt that she was slipping out on thin ice. The boy behind her chose to remain silent, and she took that as a call. "Let's battle one more time!"

Putting her hand by her heart, begging it to slow down, the young girl stood proud, despite the sweaty palms she got from the excitement of getting to clash with this boy. This boy who she adored, who, to her, felt like an omnipotent champion of good, invulnerable and strong.

"I wanna know… I wanna know what you saw on your journey, how you felt, and what you experienced out there."

_Show me the scenery you saw , the one you hold the closest to your heart._

"I want to know everything about you and your Pokémon, Yūki!"

_Will you let me?_

"And then… I want you to understand everything about me and mine!"

* * *

><p>He displayed no mercy whatsoever.<p>

She expected as much.

The only thing she felt was disappointment over her own incapability to put up a decent fight, but at the same time she felt a flood of relief wash over her as she realized that the roof to her unstable house would still protect her from the cold rain.

Then, she felt quilt for ever thinking that way.

_I couldn't beat you even once, huh…_

He could clearly see the tears silently rolling down her cheek, despite her having turned her back against him. The words she tried to produce hitched in her throat like a lump, and all that emerged were small wails.

She didn't want to be a sore loser; Yūki was well-deserving of every single victory he achieved, even she knew that. But her frustration needed venting, and she felt awfully trapped in a sea of her own chaotic emotions.

"Ruby… Thank you…" That was all she could manage at that moment, through the quiet sobs, but he understood, and stayed by her side, instead of just moving on without a word. She wasn't just some random Lass who stopped him in the middle of the road for a whimsical battle. She was… _different._

"You really are a champion, aren't you?" She laughed through the bitter tears of defeat and looked up. Staring at the starry sky made Haruka's heavy emotions feel light and fluffy, floating away to become one with the already existing clouds in the sky.

"Meeting so many people… And encountering so many Pokémon… It's just really... " She couldn't possibly describe everything she'd been through up until that point with a mere _word. _There was more to it than that, and she didn't wish to insult the dreams of everyone she had defeated, but there was only one word that even scratched the surface of what her adventure meant to her. Yūki understood that sentiment all too well, and felt the same way. Despite the numerous adversities, the experiences they had been blessed enough to experience were priceless.

"It's been really, _really _fun!"

Haruka couldn't possibly face him. Instead, she smiled up at the familiar, yet so distant sky, just when a meteor shower blessed the two with its presence.

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, just like the stars that flashed across the inky night sky in the blink of an eye, only to disappear into the dark void. Just like those stars, they would never be seen again, but would be remembered forever.


End file.
